dbzfffandomcom-20200213-history
Katsuki Bakugo
Relationships.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Katsuki_Bakugo/Relationships Battles and Events.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Katsuki_Bakugo/Battles_and_Events History.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Katsuki_Bakugo/History Katsuki Bakugo, also known as Kacchan 'by his childhood friends, is a student in Class 1-A at 'U.A. High School, training to become a Pro Hero. He is currently interning under the new no.1 hero, Endeavor, alongside his classmates, Shoto Todoroki and Izuku Midoriya. Appearance: Katsuki is a young man of average height, with a slim, muscular build and fair skin tone. He has short, spiky ash-blond hair with choppy bangs that hang over his eyebrows. His eyes are sharp and bright red in colour. At school, he wears the standard U.A. uniform without the customary red tie. Underneath his blazer, he wears a white collared shirt with the top few buttons undone. His pants are worn loosely, causing them to sag at his ankles, despite him wearing a belt in them. His hero costume is composed of a tight, black, sleeveless tank top, with an orange “X” across the middle, forming a v-neck. There are two dots along the left line of his collar, indicating the support company that designed his costume. His costume also has a metallic neck brace worn with rectangular ends that have three holes on each side. His sleeves reach from within his large grenade-like gauntlets to his biceps. His belt, which also carries grenades, holds up his baggy pants with knee guards, below which he sports black, knee-high combat boots with orange soles and eyelets. His mask is jagged and black, and as it goes around his eyes, a large, orange-rimmed flare shape protrudes from each side. In the winter months, he wears a large jacket with a high collar, rather than the usual tank top, although it does have the same orange “X” design, so he can still sweat a sufficient amount, which is how his Quirk works. Personality: Katsuki is a crude, arrogant, short-tempered, and aggressive person, especially at the beginning of the series. Katsuki tends to come off as an anti-hero, if not downright villainous for those not familiar with him. This problematic behaviour goes all the way back to his early childhood days, when he was known to bully a young, Quirkless Izuku Midoriya. However, after being accepted into U.A. High School and experiencing several personal defeats, one of them even coming from Izuku, Katsuki has gradually changed into a less antagonistic person, albeit still retaining a lot of his unpleasant traits. While often portrayed negatively, Katsuki's fierce character and competitive drive have actually granted him an important role among Class 1-A, as a sort of inspirational mood-maker. Determined and thirsty for victory, Katsuki smiles eerily when in the middle of a battle. He is incredibly focused on achieving his own authentic victories and has learned to never underestimate his opponents. Katsuki is not only very athletic and talented at fighting, but also very intelligent and extremely perceptive, capable of strategic planning and quick improvising. Moreover, Katsuki's grades are among the highest of his class and he already knew how to read perfectly by age 4, evidence that he treats studying seriously. Katsuki also possesses surprising talent in other areas, such as cooking and music, even though he doesn't show a particular interest in them. Overall, Katsuki is considered a natural-born genius with potential to be one of the best Pro Heroes around. While a rather volatile hero-in-training, Katsuki is smart enough to discern who his enemies and allies are. He is not particularly nice or open with people who are on his side, or anyone else for that matter, but will act less unfriendly and sometimes even kind to those that manage to earn his respect. Because of his attitude and vulgar language, Katsuki's U.A. classmates often react negatively to him, although they have come to appreciate his skills and warm up to his personality. Katsuki matures slowly through his time at U.A., coming to befriend some of his classmates and willingly engaging in social interaction with them, though remaining aloof and solitary for the most part. Overall, Katsuki doesn't seem to care very much about what others think of him, rarely containing himself from violent behaviour (although he avoids other typical delinquent practices like underage smoking). Katsuki values honesty highly and never lies, to the point his brash candour is seen by some as rude and insensitive. He is never afraid of speaking what's on his mind and will notice when people are not being truthful to him. This shows that, despite his anti-social habits, Katsuki actually has an excellent judgement of character, making it hard to deceive him. Due to the constant praise of his abilities and powerful Quirk, Katsuki developed a superiority complex and, because of that, he desires to be the first and best at everything. As pointed out by many people, Katsuki loves to win above all else and cannot stand it when he doesn't, leading him to lose his already short temper or, less often, sulk. He is fiercely competitive and will never settle for less than the number one spot. However, Katsuki also values hard work and fair play, to the point of refusing to acknowledge a winning result if he feels that his victory was not earned by actual merit. Also, he detests being pitied or looked down by others, and will hold contempt towards those that don't take him seriously, while recognising the effort of those that manage to put up a challenge against him, like, for example, Ochaco Uraraka and Eijiro Kirishima. Katsuki has a more vulnerable side, having been led to tears due to damaged pride a few times. Katsuki has also shown moments of fear and guilt, the latter due to viewing himself and his own weakness as the cause of All Might losing his remaining power and retiring as a hero. Still, due to years of misunderstandings, tension, and pride, Katsuki has difficulty doing the same thing towards Izuku. While his inspiration for becoming a hero was the same as Izuku's, the Symbol of Peace, All Might, their beliefs differ: Katsuki feels a hero should never stop fighting or give up, regardless of the threat they face, and that always winning is the mark of a true hero. Furthermore, due to his arrogant and conceited behaviour, various heroes, civilians, and even villains have commented on it. However, Katsuki is unwavering in his aspirations of heroism, having outright refused Tomura Shigaraki's proposal for him to join the League of Villains, even after being offered the power and ability to 'win'. Abilities and Skill: * Overall Abilities: Katsuki has proven to be one of the strongest students in Class 1-A, earning 3rd place in the Quirk Apprehension Test, while placing first in both the U.A. Entrance Exam, having the most villain points, and the U.A. Sports Festival. Katsuki's fighting style is all-out offence, using his Quirk's propulsive abilities to close the distance between him and his opponents, followed by a bombardment of close-range attacks that often start with a powerful right hook. Katsuki is able to use his Explosion to propel himself through mid-air, blind opponents, and release long-range blasts, among other applications. Explosion is a versatile Quirk, especially for battle situations, as the recoil caused by the blasts can be exploited by Katsuki for mobility purposes. * Not willing to let Izuku get ahead of him and never taking his intended goal of surpassing All Might lightly, Katsuki is always building up his power, improving his technique and looking forward to knowing what he is not able to do right now, with the intent of being able to do so in the future. Katsuki's unstoppable drive to win is perhaps his biggest strength, with all of his classmates, including Izuku, having faith on his ability to earn victories. * Enhanced Strength: Katsuki possesses a high-calibre physical strength, confirmed by his ability to use his Grenade Bracers without sustaining any recoil, whereas Izuku nearly dislocated his arm trying to do so. * Keen Intellect: Katsuki has proven to be extremely intelligent and strategic. While he occasionally doesn’t have preemptive strategies like most people, he does analyse his opponent's weaknesses in the midst of battle and can anticipate worst case scenarios. Even when fighting the weaker villains during the U.S.J., Katsuki quickly assessed which of the attacking villains were the most dangerous threat in the long term and eventually figured out a way to incapacitate Kurogiri, one of the invasion's leaders. * Leadership Skills: Katsuki has always been criticised for his lack of cooperativeness, usually a result of his overwhelming ego that prevents him from following the lead of others. However, thanks to Katsuki's very own determination, perfectionism and intelligence, he is a capable leader should others decide to follow him instead. Quirk - Explosion: * Explosion: Katsuki's Quirk allows him to secrete nitroglycerine-like sweat from the palms of his hands and ignite it on command, allowing him to create explosions. * The more Katsuki sweats, the stronger his explosions become. As stated by Best Jeanist, Katsuki has a strong grasp on the applications of his Quirk Fighting Techniques: * Blast Rush Turbo: Katsuki throws his hands back and uses explosions to propel himself. He uses this both on the ground to increase his speed and through the air to achieve a pseudo form of flight. He first used this technique on the ground during the Quirk Apprehension Test. The first time he used it to fly was during the Obstacle Race. * Stun Grenade: Katsuki starts by creating a sphere of light between his hands that explodes into a large scale flash. Similar to the effect of an actual stun grenade, the flash of light blinds anyone close by. He first used this technique to defeat Fumikage Tokoyami. ** Zero Distance Stun Grenade: A variation where Katsuki fires off his Stun Grenade at point-blank range of the opponent to immediately stun and immobilise them with little lasting damage. This variation was first used against Setsuna in the fourth round of the Joint Training Battle. * Howitzer Impact: This move is the strongest move in Katsuki's arsenal, which involves Katsuki taking to the air, and then using explosions to propel himself in a circular motion to create a tornado. This tornado builds up oxygen to fuel the incoming explosion. After colliding with the target, Katsuki releases the powerful aforementioned explosion. Present Mic compared the effectiveness of the technique to that of an actual missile. Katsuki first used Howitzer Impact in the final match of the U.A. Sports Festival Finals. He has also shown that he can release the fueled explosion in midair, without having to make contact with the target. * AP Shot: Katsuki stretches out one of his hands and uses his other hand to form a circle on the palm of his outstretched hand. Katsuki then fires an explosion through the circle, which creates a concentrated blast beam. By focusing the path of his explosions into a single point instead of around his whole palm, Katsuki creates a concentrated blast with reduced area of impact, but with enough power to successfully pierce solid concrete. ** AP Shot: Auto-Cannon: A rapid-fire version of his AP Shot Technique. The explosion power is reduced in order to avoid dealing severe damage to human targets. This variation was first used against Seiji Shishikura in the first stage of the Provisional Hero License Exam. * Explode-A-Pult: While in mid-air, Katsuki grabs an opponent with one of his arms, then propels himself in a spinning motion by firing explosions with his free arm. Once he gains enough momentum, Katsuki forcefully throws his opponent with the aid of another explosion. He first used this technique against Togaru Kamakiri in the fourth round of the Joint Training Battle. Equipment: * Grenadier Bracers: An adjustment added to Katsuki's hero costume that stores his nitroglycerine-like sweat. Once filled, he can pull the grenade pin in order to release a large blast, as shown when he fought Izuku in All Might's Heroes vs. Villains test. It has enough explosive power to destroy all parts of the building within its blast radius. This equipment was first used during the Battle Trial. * Improvised Grenades: Around the belt of his Hero costume are several containers made to look like hand grenades. These can store Katsuki's nitroglycerine-like sweat, and be used as regular grenades at a later time. These were first used in a practical way during the Provisional License Exam by Denki. * Knee Pads: These are very blunt metallic attachments to Katsuki's knees. They are designed so that he can "kill with his knees", but he has not displayed such use for them as of yet. Category:Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:My Hero Academia Category:My Hero Academia Character Category:U.A. High School Category:U.A. High School Student Category:U.A. High School First Year Student Category:U.A. High School Class 1-A Category:Student Category:First Year Student Category:Characters from Japan Category:Characters from Shizuoka Category:Teenager Category:Character with Quirk Category:Hero Interns Category:Endeavor Hero Agency Category:Superhero Category:Enhanced Individual Category:8-C Power Level Category:Clifford Chapin Voice Actor Category:Explosion User Category:U.A. High School Sports Festival Winner Category:Genius Office